


Tit For Tat

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fic February, Fluff, M/M, Tattoos, anon prompts, cuteness, playfulness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on 2 anon propmts</p><p>1. mickey gets ian's name tattooed on him and ian finds out</p><p>2. mickey and ian get matching tattoos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tit For Tat

**Author's Note:**

> Tit for Tat is a saying that means  
> 1\. Short for this for that.  
> 2\. To scratch each other's backs.  
> 3\. To trade services.  
> ect
> 
>  
> 
> also tat is sometimes short for tattoo and i just. This is creative as hell okay.

Ian and Mickey lay in their bed, their day just beginning. Mickey had come in late that night having to take care of a bunch of drunk assholes that wouldn’t leave the bar last night. He had stripped off shirt totally blanking on why he insisted on wearing a shirt to bed for the past few weeks. 

Ian wakes up first and leans over Mickey kissing him softly on the cheek. Mickey chuckles as he wakes up, still not fully used to this affection. 

Ian whispers a “wake up” on Mickey’s neck and Mickey reaches his hand back to playfully pull Ian’s face away. 

Ian giggles and starts poking Mickey’s sides, which happen to be the most ticklish part of him. Ian knows this well. 

"Stop it, stop it" Mickey repeats between bouts of laughter and gasps. Mickey rolls over to pin Ian’s hands away from him. 

They rough-house a bit, each man struggling to have the upper hand when suddenly something catches Ian’s eyes. 

"What’s that?" He asks, stopping his attempt to get off his back and MIckey on to his. 

Mickey smiles down at him. “What’s what?” 

"Your chest…"

Mickey looks at Ian confused then remembers. He gets up off Ian quickly. “Nothing it’s nothing.” 

Ian smiles brightly. “What is it?” He gets up and walks over to Mickey who’s trying to find his shirt he slipped off yesterday. 

"I told you it’s nothing." He pulls the shirt over his head. 

"Come on, Mick." Ian says, pulling Mickey’s tank to the side for a brief moment. Mickey pushes his hand away. 

"Don’t worry about it." 

"What a minute…"

Mickey turns his back to Ian.

"Is that my name?" Ian reaches in front of Mickey to pull the shirt back again. 

"What? No." Mickey shuffles out of the room. 

"It is!" 

"I don’t know what you’re talking about."

"You got my fucking name tattooed on your chest. Hahah Mickey Milkovich. Always the romantic."

"Fuck off."

Ian stares at Mickey with his goofy smile on his face. 

"It’s just a fucking I.G it could be anything."

"You’re right. Like Igloos or Ian Gallagher…"

Mickey starts blushing. “Fuckkk offf”

"You loveee me." 

"Yeah. No shit, Sherlock." 

Ian laughs as he walks over to the stove to get breakfast ready. “Fucking tattooed my name on his chest.” Ian mumbles to himself but loud enough for Mickey to hear. 

Mickey rolls his eyes as he makes his way to the fridge to pull out stuff for breakfast. 

 

A few weeks later after a mysterious bandage on Ian’s arm disappeared the initials MM were revealed under the white cloth. 

"Really?" Mickey says upon this discovery. 

"Hey MM actually stands for a ton of shit." 

"Uhuh." 

"Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse…"

"Oh Disney fan, huh?" 

"Ohh yeahh."

"Mhmm"

"Or maybe I just really love the candy." 

"Sure you do."

"I mean you can’t go wrong. Crunchy M&M’s, Peanut M&M’s, Peanut Butter M&M’s, those ones that taste like birthday cake, those ones with the pretzel-"

Ian’s list is interrupted when Mickey pulls Ian’s head down for a tender kiss.

"You’re such an idiot sometimes you know?" Mickey says pulling away from him. 

"I know," Ian laughs. "So are you." 

Mickey walks away laughing. 

Ian looks down at the M.M now etched clearly on his skin like Mickey was etched on his heart. He traces his finger over the letters,feeling a slight burn at the sensitivity of his skin, as Mickey absentmindedly runs his hands down his chest where his tattoo was.


End file.
